Red vs Blue: A Stroke of Luck
by Blaz1nAng3l
Summary: Clarke, Sara and Ruby join Blue base. Inspired by "Teach me How to Love You" CabooseXOC OCXOC TuckerXTex
1. Chapter 1  New Arrivals

Red vs. Blue: A Stroke of Luck

Chapter 1 – New Arrivals

**Note: The Pokemon Fanfic has not ended. Just put on hold while I finish this.**

Clarke, Sara and Ruby sat in the drop ship, waiting to be dropped off at the Blue base. Clarke wore Violet coloured armour, he was 7 ½ feet tall (with armour), had brown hair and wore the CQC Helmet. Sara was only 7 ¼ feet tall, she wore Dark Green armour and also had brown hair; her helmet type was Air Assault. Ruby wore light blue armour, her helmet type was Scout, she was 7 ½ foot tall (The Same as Clarke), and she had blonde hair. Clarke was a Sniper, Sara was a Tactician and Ruby was a Medic.

"Sara, do you know anything about who we will be working with?" asked Clarke.

"No, it only says that there are three of them" replied Sara.

Just as she said that the driver yelled "We're landing, get ready". The three grabbed their Assault Rifles and stood up. The Pelican landed behind blue base.

"Are you our new recruits?" asked Church, he stood in light blue armour. He was wearing the Mark VI helmet.

"Yes Sir" said Clarke, Sara and Ruby.

"Finally, someone who respects me around here" said Church. "Follow me". Clarke, Sara and Ruby followed Church into the Blue base; it was a lot bigger on the inside than it looked. Clarke looked around, he saw Caboose and Tucker eating cereal at the table in the kitchen, he also saw a 50" TV and an Xbox 360.

"HI" said Caboose enthusiastically.

"Hi" replied Clarke "What is your name?"

"My Name is Michael J. Caboose" said Caboose while standing up and saluting.

"Caboose I told you, you only have to salute when the General comes" said Church "Anyway, isn't it time I showed you around". Sara and Ruby followed Church into a corridor, but Clarke stayed to talk to Caboose and Tucker. Clarke sat down at the table. Tucker pulled his laptop out from under the table. He was typing on it for a few minutes before he blurted out.

"Bow chicka bow wow". Clarke was surprised.

"What is it?" asked Clarke as he leaned over to see the laptop's screen. On the screen was a picture of a girl. She was pretty beautiful.

"Who's that?" asked Clarke.

"She's my online girlfriend" said Tucker.

"So, is she virtual?" asked Clarke

"Fuck No" said Tucker "She's real, well put it this way, could a virtual woman do this". Tucker turned the screen around for Clarke to see a video of the same woman masturbating while smiling at the camera.

"Probably" Clarke replied. Tucker took his helmet off and gave Clarke a dirty look.

"She's fucking real" said Tucker

"Hey, whatever you say man" said Clarke as he got up and walked out the room.

"I don't like that new guy" said Tucker. Caboose didn't respond. He just put his bowl into the sink and left the room.

Clarke caught up with Church just as they were entering the training course. Clarke passed with flying colours. Sara just made it, and Ruby failed, but was still allowed to stay. As Clarke walked to the second, and final test he walked up to Sara and pushed his lips up against hers (They had their helmets off at the time, obviously, probably should have mentioned that.). Church tapped him on the shoulder. Clarke broke the kiss and looked over his shoulder. Church passed him a sniper rifle.

"You're a Sniper right?" asked Church.

"Yeah, in my father's words. A Sure shot." Said Clarke.

"Good, hit the three targets in this room, I will not tell you where they are" Said Church. Clarke gripped his sniper rifle. Moved slightly to the right. Looked down the scope for a split second then fired. A target fell from the ceiling. Then Clarke turned around held the sniper above his shoulder, blind fired and another target fell. Clarke then turned around again and shot one last bullet into the final target making it fall from the ceiling as well.

"That was awesome" said Church

"Truly, epic" said Caboose who had been watching from the shadows.

"Calm down, it wasn't that good" said Clarke

"Well, then tomorrow will be a breeze for you" said Church

"Why, What's happening tomorrow?" asked Clarke

"We advance against the Reds." shouted Church holding his Assault Rifle in the air.


	2. Chapter 2  The First Battle

Chapter 2 – The First Battle

Clarke woke up when his alarm clock rung out like the bells of London. He remembered what Church had said yesterday and started to worry. Without warning, his door flung open and Tucker was standing in his doorway. Tucker walked over to him.

"Listen "Clarke", not to sound like I'm overdramatizing but I don't like you, and I don't like your skill. I am the ladies' man around here, you hear, If I catch you having sex in this base before I do, then I will rip out your eyes" said Tucker. The rest of the morning went pretty quick for Clarke. After breakfast he pulled Church aside.

"Hey Church" said Clarke

"Yeah, what's up man?" asked Church

"Tucker was acting pretty weird this morning, he was speaking in a deep weird voice and threatened to rip our my eyes" said Clarke

"Oh Shit" replied Church

"What?" asked Clarke

"Come in here" said Church, grabbing Clarke's arm and pulling him into the nearest room.

"Basically, a few years ago, Tex's A.I" said Church

"Let me just stop you there, who's Tex?" Clarke interrupted

"She's a freelancer, anyway. Tex's A.I took over Caboose's mind and made him say really stupid things. Then he took over Doc's mind and tried to kill us all. But we managed to stop him." Said Church

"And you think he's took over Tucker?" asked Clarke

"Yes" replied Church

"So, what do we do?" asked Clarke

"We have to… we have to kill Tex's A.I, who is known as O'Malley" said Church. Church and Clarke re entered the kitchen and sat down.

"What was all that about?" asked Sara

"I'll tell you later" said Clarke.

Caboose and Clarke were guarding the base while the rest were out. Clarke decided this would be a good time to get to know Caboose.

"Caboose" said Clarke

"Yeah" replied Caboose

"Where do you come from?" asked Clarke

"Nevada" replied Caboose

"Do you have a girlfriend?" asked Clarke

"I do not know what that is, is it a type of cheese?" asked Caboose. Suddenly, something clicked in Clarke's head. Caboose was mentally retarded.

"Basically when a man and a woman love each-" said Clarke

"I've heard this all before, this is where babies come from" said Caboose

"No, let me rephrase what I said earlier, when a man and a woman have a one night stand, but like what they saw/handled, they become Boyfriend and Girlfriend" Clarke explained.

"Is Sara your Girlfriend?" asked Caboose

"Yeah, I would say so" said Clarke

"Hey dipshits, we found nothing" said Tucker

"Don't speak to us like that" said Clarke

"Listen asshole, your guts are really getting on my nerves. You've been here a day, You can't really tell any of us what to do" said Tucker. Tucker walked past them and slapped Caboose over the head. Hard enough to send him to the ground. Clarke gave him a dirty look.

"What the fuck is your problem?" asked Clarke. As he said this a rocket exploded in between Clarke and Tucker. Time stood still. Clarke realised what had happened. For some reason time was still. He was in mid air with his arm bent in a way which was unusual. Tucker was using his arms as a shield. In the corner of his eye he could see four red team members. One was orange, he was punching Church in the stomach. One was maroon, he was holding a rocket launcher and celebrating. One was plain red, he was holding a shotgun to Ruby's head. Ruby was on her knees. The last red, well "Pink", was talking to Sara, not fighting, Talking. Time un froze. Clarke fell to the floor. But managed to get up. Caboose was helping Tucker up. Clarke aimed down his sniper rifle's scope and shot the Orange one in the leg.

"AH SHIT" shouted the orange one as he fell to the floor. The plain red one flinched and looked around. Clarke shot him just above the head (Where his hair was). Probably scraping his skull. The red one flung back. Ruby then stood up, pulled out her pistol and shot the Maroon one in the stomach. The Pink one was captured and brought back to blue base.

The Reds were back at base. Grif somehow managed to save himself and heal the rest.

"Private Grif, what in Sam hell happened" asked Sarge

"We were ambushed" said Simmons

"Where the hell did your medic skills come from Grif?" asked Simmons.

"I had them all along, I just didn't care before today" Grif answered.

"Private Grif, my hair has gone" said Sarge

"Yeah, I had to get rid of it to get to the wound" said Grif.

"" shouted Sarge. The scream echoed throughout the canyon.


	3. Chapter 3 Love at first uh

Chapter 3 – Love at first… uh… 

Clarke woke up on an operating table the next morning. Ruby was sat on a desk next to him, reading a book.

"What happened?" asked Clarke

"You and Tucker both got blown up, Tucker's fine, but you are lucky to be alive. After you shot the red team. A Piece of Shrapnel flew straight into your skull. You managed to stay conscious, without knowing in fact, for a few minutes then collapsed" replied Ruby. Caboose walked into the room.

"Hello" said Caboose with his voice in a happy tone as always.

"Hey man What's up?" asked Clarke

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to Ruby in private" said Caboose

"Oh, ok" said Clarke, Clarke got up and left the room.

"Thank God" said Ruby. Caboose walked over to her and pushed his lips up against hers. It turned out that they had liked each other from the moment they're eyes met. Caboose immediately took his shirt off. Ruby did the same. Caboose then reached around her back and unclipped her bra. She had nice perky tits. Caboose was amazed. He then broke the kiss, lowered his head down towards her breast, and started to suck on her nipples. Ruby managed to get out a moan between gasps.

"Ooooh, Caboose" moaned Ruby. Caboose decided this was enough and lied her down on the examination table.

"Are you ready Ruby?" asked Caboose. She nodded. He positioned himself above her and pushed himself into her. Ruby was amazed at how, non-retarded he could be. When he was "Horny", he was so loving and caring. Every time he thrust into her she would moan a little. He gradually picked up speed, making an orgasm wash over her. Caboose carried on.

"Am I hurting you?" asked Caboose. His voice returning to it's normal tone.

"No, it's more pleasure" said Ruby as he carried on. Both knew that they would not be able to last long. Suddenly Church tried to contact Ruby.

"Ruby, Ruby, are you there?" asked Church. Ruby didn't respond.

"Ruby, It's Church, O'Malley went psycho. Tucker is trying to kill us. Sara is wounded and Clarke has gone mad. Find Caboose and get the fuck out here" said Church.

"Holy Shit, Caboose that sounds bad" said Ruby. Caboose stopped.

"Should I carry on, or are we going?" asked Caboose.

"We better go." said Ruby. They both got dressed, put their armour on and went.

**NOTE: I wrote this bit listening to "Bat Country" by "Avenged Sevenfold", so it might be a bit, how do I say this, OTT**

They arrived outside and Tucker was taking cover behind a rock while Clarke tried to kill him with dual wield magnums.

"Come here, you fucking cunt" shouted Clarke. Church followed Clarke towards the rock.

"You fool; you've triggered my self destruct sequence." Said O'Malley

"Wait a minute, Tucker doesn't have a self destruct sequence" said Church

"Go Figure" said O'Malley

"CHURCH, ARE YOU OK" shouted Caboose through the radio. Tucker then fell to the floor.

"Tucker, are you ok?" asked Church. At this time Clarke was reloading.

"Get ready to die O'Malley" said Clarke as he pointed a magnum to Tucker's head.

"You Fool" said Caboose.

"Oh Shit" said Church.


	4. Chapter 4 She's Back

Caboose started to trash about. Ruby backed away.

"What the fuck is this Captain?" she asked.

"It's O'Malley" replied the Church. Caboose flailed and thrashed some more.

"Arrrggghhhh" moaned Caboose. Caboose stopped, his head dropped.

"Alright Fools, Who's ready to die" said O'Malley.

"No, I will not kill my friends" said Caboose

"You Fool, Listen to ME" said O'Malley

"What will you give me if I do?" asked Caboose

"Nothing you fool" replied O'Malley "Besides, I Own your body now"

"Is anyone else freaked out here?" asked Clarke rhetorically.

"How do we get him out of there?" asked Ruby

"We have to get him to transfer to someone else" said Church

"I think I know who he would want" said Tucker

"Hello Fellas" said a Voice

"Tex" said Church. Tex walked over to Church.

"Is it O'Malley again." Asked Tex

"Tex, don't turn on your radio" said Church.

"Sorry Church, he's better off inside my head instead of Caboose's" said Tex

"O'Malley, you want me, come and get me" said Tex

"Blue and Red teams, this is Church, Turn your Radio's on" said Church. All the Blues turned their radios on. Caboose fell to the floor.

"I wonder who it's gone to" said Tucker.

Three Minutes Earlier, At The Red Base

The reds had finally recovered from their battle. They heard shooting.

"What in Sam hell is that?" asked Sarge.

"It's probably just the blues fighting over something stupid. Which is good because it means that we can sit and relax" said Grif.

"Let's go check it out" said Sarge.

"One day, I'm going to learn to keep my mouth shut". All four reds went on top of the red base.

"Holy Shit, I knew that they had some help" said Simmons as he pointed to Clarke, who was walking towards Tucker at the time.

"Why are they fighting each other?" asked Donut.

"Saves us from doing it, so don't complain" said Grif.

"Fair Enough" said Donut

"Why are there Six of them, we only have four" said Sarge.

"Come in Red Command" said Sarge

"Hey Dude" said the guy on the other end of the radio.

"We need more soldiers" said Sarge

"Ok Dude, I will get onto that immediately dude" said the guy.

"Good, thank you red command" said Sarge.

"Are we getting more people?" asked Grif.

"Yes" said Sarge

"I wonder if any of them are female?" asked Grif

"Why?" asked Simmons. Grif just stared at him.

"Blue and Red teams, this is Church, Turn your Radio's on" said Church.

"What in Sam hell?" asked Sarge

"It's probably O'Malley again, ooh, I have an idea, let's not turn our radios on" said Grif

"It pains me to say this Private Grif, but, you are right. So everybody turn your radios on" said Sarge

"I hate you" said Grif

"I know" replied Sarge. All the reds turned their radios on.

"Blue, what is this?" asked Sarge

"We are making it harder for O'Malley to find Tex" replied Church.

With the blues.

"Where has he gone?" asked Tucker

"I don't know" said Church

"Wait, where's Tex?" asked Tucker

"I saw her, she went towards the thing and the other thing" said Caboose, pointing north

"Damnit, Caboose, why didn't you tell us?" asked Church as he ran in the direction that Caboose was pointing.


End file.
